Scavenger Hunt
by Keelah
Summary: What if your totally perfect plan turns out to be a disaster? One by one eveything goes wrong. Could Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke still win the game? And will a certain pair get too close with one another?
1. Off to the Fair!

Rules Are Made To Be broken 

Chapter1: Off To The Fair!

**Hello! this is my first fanfic so please don't be harsh on your reviews! I really worked hard on this one... I'm not really that kind of person that's full of ideas... Reviews please! I need someone to encourage me to keep writing! Reviews! Please! Reviews!**

"Com'on! Com'on! Move faster people!" said Naruto who was wearing his usual outfit. There was a fair downtown and all ninjas are required to go to it.

"Jeez, Sakura! It really takes you hours to get dress! What are you doing in there?" said the unpatient Naruto.

A girl came out of the bathroom and narrowed her eyes to Naruto. "What do you care anyway! And besides, if you're so excited about the fair, why don't you just go ahead and we'll catch up to you later?"

"I-I don't know the way there." Naruto quite blushed as he looked away.

"Of course you don't, you never do." she said trying to insult Naruto.

"What did you say?"

"Stop trying to deny it Naruto" said someone at the door, it was Sasuke. "Just relax, we'll get there in time"

"HMPH!" Naruto said trying not to look embarrasse.

"Ok, I'm ready! Now let's go." Sakura said as Sasuke followed her to the door.

Naurto quickly stood up, "Ugh! At last! I actually thought you were never gonna finish! god, you're as slow as a turtle!"

Sakura turned around with mad eyes. "What did you call me? Com'on! let's hear it!"

Naruto's eyes filled with fear as he just realized what he just said. "U-uh... n-nothing! Nothing really...not at all"

As Sakura was about to answer back Sasuke stood between them. "Ok! Let's go! Come on people! Let's go!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes to Naruto as he did the same to her.

As soon as they got to the fair, Naruto's eyes was once again filled with excitement and so as to Sakura and Sasuke's.

The fair was filled with colorful lights. All people from town was there. There were booths all over the place. Food, clothes, games, prizes, everything. It looked so lively, which it is. It was 11:00 in the morning and the fair had just opened... but it was already full of people.

The three spotted their sensei (sorry! don't know the spelling) Kakashi along with their other friends. They were all just standing in one corner looking bored.

"See? told you! Just in time!" Sasuke told Naruto with a smirk on his face.

As they reached the others Kakashi came to them, "You're late... where have you been? We were waiting for you three for almost an hour!" he said.

"What? I thought you said to be here at 11:00?" Naruto said confused.

"Why would you think that? I said that you three should be here an hour before the fair starts."

Naruto glanced at Sakura knowing that she was the one who made the mistake.

"Ugh! What?" Sakura said a little annoyed at Naruto starring.

"This was all your fault!" Naruto answered back.

"What? My fault? What the heck did i do?"

"If you haven't been so obsses to yourself, busy looking at the mirror, you would have heard what Sir Kakashi said."

"OK, 1st of all, it isn't my fault why I am such a good-looking, 2nd, Sir Kakashi didn't tell me anything!"

"As if! You are so dumb, you already forgot!"

"What!" Sakura had no idea what he was talking about.

"Uh, Naruto actually I told you..." Kakashi said trying to stop the two.

"What..." Naruto said confused.

"don't you remember? You know, while you were watching tv..."

_---flashback---_

Naruto was watching this television show where they showed a resturant. It had a nice view, with cozy chairs and tables and most of all, eat-all-you-can buffet.

_'hhhmmm... what a luxury...'_ Naruto thought.

"Hey Naruto, about the fair tomorow..." Kakashi said as he entered the living room. But obviously Naruto didn't hear it.

"Naruto? Hello?" Kakashi said.

"yeah..." Naruto answered still daydreaming.

"Oh yum! so crispy..." said a voice from the television.

_'so crispy...'_ naruto thought.

"Ok, so about the fair tomorow..." Kakashi started again.

"...so juicy..." said the voice again.

_'juicy'_

"you, Sakura and Sasuke are suppose to be there at _blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda_" Kakashi's voice seemed to have faded in Naruto's mind.

"Yeah, yeah sure..." Naruto said in dreamy way...

"Hello? Naruto? Are you even listening to me? Naruto? Come on, what do you think of me..."

"so delicious..." Naruto said not realizing what he just said. His mind was still in the food.

"What?" Kakashi asked surprise.

"I-I mean... yeah sure I got it!" Naruto said as he snapped back to reality.

"Ok, well just see you tomorow!" Kakashi said as he left.

'wat did he say again?'

_---end of flashback---_

"Ohhh... ehehe... I...kinda..." Naruto tried not to get embarrassed but Sakura cut him off.

"Hah! See! Now who's the dumb one?" she said insulting Naruto.

Naruto tried to hide his blush as they went to go to the others.

"Hey you guys! What took you so long?" a boy named Shikamaru said.

"It's all na---" Sakura was cut off by Naruto.

"it's nothing really..." he said trying to avoid further embarrassment.

"OK everyone! listen up! since we're now all complete, I guess we can begin." A girl with blonde hair said, it was Tsunade. (sorry i just can't think of anyone who'll host the fair)

"So, for all the ninjas here there is a special game for you, which is the Scavenger Hunt..."

**Okay, so that's it... hoped you liked it! I really need reviews... Just say what you think, I guess after I get a few reviews then I'll continue... so, do you still think I should continue?**


	2. 3 simple rules

Scavenger Hunt 

Chapter2: 3 Simple Rules**

* * *

Well I'm back! Sorry if it took me so long to update. It's just that I don't have any privacy... whahaha... okay well here's my chapter 2 of Scavenger Hunt... enjoy!**

* * *

"So for all the ninjas here, there is a special game for you, which is the Scavenger Hunt"

"All of you will be divided into groups according to what your team is right now..." Tsunade continued. "...each group will be given a piece of paper where the items that you have to find will be listed in there. All the items are found all around the fair so you're free to go where ever you want."

"However," Tsunade continued talking. "There will be three rules that would apply in this game. 1st, 'do not skip numbers' for example you shouldn't go and find item#2 if you still aren't finish in item#1, it's just that simple. 2nd, 'don't ask other teams where they got their items' and 3rd, 'don't seperate with your group members' you should work as a team and win this fair and square, you also can't use your techniques for this game."

"So what's this game for?" Gaara, a red-haired boy asked, he was leaning the wall, closing his eyes. "If we can't use our techniques what's the point of doing it? I thought this game was actually suppose to teach us something...?"

"It will!" Tsunade exclaimed. "...in this game you will have to use your common sense and logical thinking. Your techniques are gonna be no use if you don't have enough sense to use it... and that's exactly what this game is for."

Then Choji, a chubby boy from the crowd raised his hand, he was standing next to Ino and Shikamaru.

"yeah?" Tsunade asked camly.

"So, if we win this game what in it for us? What's the prize?" Choji asked.

"Ahh... good question. The prize will be a free entrance pass for every fair that will be held for the rest of the year. There will also be free food that will be served in a resturant (sorry can't think of any resturant name) with eat-all-you-can buffet" Tsunade said smiling knowing Choji loves food.

His eyes bacame wide as he heard what Tsunade just said. His heart beated fast as he and his beloved food will once again be reunited.

He leaned over to Shikamaru, "We totally have to win this thing..." he whispered to him.

The teachers (or sensei. it still the same) started handing out the piece of paper where the items were listed.

Sasuke took it and red it aloud so that Narut and Sakura could hear it.

One of his eyebrows raised as he red the items. _"1 token... a teddy bear... blades... bow made of wood... a map..."_

"What?" Sakura asked in wonder.

Sasuke tried to read it again just to be sure he red it right. "Yup... I red it right" he said.

"What are all those things for? We could easily find those within 5 minutes." Naruto bragged.

Kakashi laughed. "Don't be so sure about that..."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"What I mean is that when I tried that game, it took me the whole afternoon to finish it." Kakashi said with a smile still on his face. "That is... without my techniques of course..."

"Wow..." was all Sakura can say.

"Hmph we'll finish this in no time, and we will win that prize... that yummy delicious prize... what a life..." Naruto said.

Meanwhile in the other side of the crowd, Choji kept jumping up and down.

"Alright! We're totally gonna win this thing. I can't believe they'll just let us find this 5 simple things! My beloved here I come!" He said, he was talking about his beloved food. Sheesh! He'll eat anything!

"Okay okay! Just relax there alright? Jeez, you really have to start a diet!" Ino insulted him.

"HMPH!" he just looked away.

"Well this is gonna be easy to win..." Ino said. "...since this a game for logical thinking, we have no problem since we have a genuis with us!" she was refering to Shikamaru.

"Hmmm. I guess you're right..." Shikamaru said. "There maybe plenty of hot girls in that resturant... hmmm... what a nice life..."

"a PERVERTED genuis..." Ino said trying to correct herself.

Everyone was pretty relaxed to see the items. It was totally easy, wasn't it?

Everyone was participating for the game. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji. Lee, Neji and Ten-Ten. Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Even Gaara, Kankuro and Temari, but they thought it was pretty stupid anyway. So they really didn't put their mind to it.

"Okay everyone! I think that's just about everything that you need to know," Tsunade said. "well? What are we waiting for? Let the games begin!"

* * *

**Okay so how was it? Sorry if my stories are short... but I'll try to add more chapters if you want... ok? So, reviews please! Once again, I need to know how I'm doing!**


	3. lookie here!

**!IMPORTANT!**

**OK, first of all, this story for me is really lame and to tell you the truth, it's something that I also don't wanna read (the plot's not that interesting). So I'm gonna put this ON HOLD for a while and work on another fic.**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW FIC "_FireLight Horrors" _AND DON'T FOR GET TO REVIEW!**

Extras: FireLight Horrors is a **romance/horror** fic! Although not-so scary, by the way… hehe… so… yea! Check it out! And don't forget to review and give comments!


End file.
